


Time Within Stars

by Aut189



Series: Overcast Night Stars - Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Married Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Married Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Nice Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sisters of Quiet Mercy Group Home (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Whyte Wrym, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Sequel to [Overcast Night Stars]; Cheryl and Toni's wedding, FP and Alice's 5th wedding anniversary - the time comes within to stop the Sister's Of Quiet Mercy from re-opening under the new polished name, Sister Home after Sisterwood House, and her wicked husband bought the building, Alice's re-visited by her haunting past through nightmares about the time she spent during her pregnancy with Charles and has to let out secrets she's never told anybody about her time at the Sister's.Charles Smith, FP have to figure out how to finally close  the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy for good. The young child's now eight-years-old, and Koel Mason who now goes by his nickname, KJ just like his father, FP Jones.Mr. Jones enlisted the Serpents to spy on the new group center. After dishing for evidence, Jughead and Betty come back to Riverdale, investigating like old times and found out that Agatha Woodhouse has been doing much more than taking in orphans. New drugs called Sugar Pops - - make an appearance on Southside street corners, Tuesday afternoon causing a stir in the small town.And remember: Trouble always comes back to bite on the ass, just a fair warning.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Heather (Riverdale) past, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Fred Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Jellybean Jones/Original Male Character(s), Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea, Original Charles Smith & oc male character, Tom Keller/Sierra McCoy
Series: Overcast Night Stars - Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982938
Kudos: 2





	Time Within Stars

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter coming soon!

New story on its way!

**Chapter: 1**

The unaware became a reality, in order to stop her haunted passed, she has to unveil somethings she's never told anyone. She laid in bed, gasping for breath after waking up from nights from her past. It all started when she saw the sold sign on that old gothic-styled church base but soon, Alice Jones learned the truth. She saw the wicked woman, Sister Wood-house from Hal’s toturious decision to send her to that nunnery. She still had nightmares about it to this day. There was things about the time she’d spent in her teenage years when she was expecting Charles that she never told anybody, including her husband, FP Jones. 

Being married for six years had their challenges, but nothing she and FP couldn’t tackle head on. But Alice always had a thing about secrets. She kept locked tightly inside, no-soul to tell about her fearful spring at the Sisters. She had a house to take care of, mortgage doesn’t come cheap. FP and her were working full-time jobs, balancing while raising a eight-year-old son. She didn’t have the time for the past to sneak up on her. 

Last year the sold sign came down, replaced by a brand new, laminated welcome to Sisters Home -- Mrs. Jones wasn’t falling for trick. She knew that Sister Wood-house had other motives than just going a group center. Over the last year and half, Charles, her eldest son’s detective team and FP picked up on the shady deals Mrs.Woodhouse made with a new client. 

“Al?” The voice shifted her head. 

FP stared at his wife with worried eyes. He noticed for passed three months, Alice would wake up, gasping for air as she was stuck in horror film. 

“Another nightmare?” With her head nod, FP moved closer, kissing soothingly on the head. 

“Y-yeah...” She breathed in a soft whisper, still panting. Looking away from her husband, she got out of bed, tying on her bathrobe and switched on their bedside light. “I’m going to make breakfast.” 

FP watched as his wife disappeared by the closed door and sighed out loud. He knew there’s something Alice wasn’t telling him. She had been acting off since the group home reopened last year. He was also aware she spent time at the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. Cheryl and Charles both spent time in that nuthouse as well. Charles ended up living there his whole life after they lied to Alice about the closed adoption and escaped when he was six-teen. Cheryl and Charles had teamed up on closing the formerly known -- the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. FP helped with the investigation while Cheryl used her sources as a social worker. 

After being adopted by the Jones family she saw a new light and took classes at the most profound college; Highsmith. In 2024, Cheryl and Toni were their sophomore year of college. Life was going well for them until just one year ago. When they heard it was re-opening, Cheryl and Toni went to Mayor Andrews. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn’t help very much. It turned out that Sister Woodhouse’s husband worked in a very shady business and bribed governor Dooley to sell the property owned by the state to him in order for them to re-open they had to change the name. Which in their eyes of the victims didn’t see passed the propaganda scheme. They all knew that Sister Agatha Woodhouse had other plans than turning the old-fashioned church into a group-home. 

All they had to do now was figure out how her husband funneled money into the church. And once that happens, Sister’s Home will be shut-down for entirety. There’s no way in hell that woman went straight. 

In the kitchen, Alice was at the stove cooking some bacon and eggs when the TV on the way by island stopped playing KJ’s favorite show. She heard her son yell for her and then she looked up. 

“We have been following the news story very closely and we just got a new lead about the drugs that hit the Southside street corners.” The news reporter for Fox Fix News, Alice’s co-worker; Jenny Marks said. Alice grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.” The word is that the new drugs go by the name Sugar Pops stay clear and avoid those corners if possible.” 

Alice had heard enough. She shut off the TV, earning a shout from the Eight-year-old. “Mom! I was watching that!” She shook her head. 

“Koel, that show isn’t for kids your age to watch.” 

“Whatever.” He said, stomping his feet upstairs. 

It took everything in her not to yell at him. He sure inherited both her and FP’s attitude problems. She thought when he was four it was bad. No. She was very wrong. 

“Boy!” FP’s voice echoed from the hallway upstairs as she returned to flipping the eggs. “You don’t talk to your mother that way, if you do you’ll have your mouth washed out with soap.”

“But-but she turned off my show!” Complained Koel. 

“I don’t care if she did or didn’t turn it off! You don’t talk to your mother that way!” 

Koel shoved passed his dad, into his room and slammed the door with all the force he could. He could hear his dad yelling through the wooden door. Koel just wanted to watch the TV. And then his mom had to turn it off. Ugh, she’s so annoying, complained as he threw himself on the bed, flat on his stomach. She’s always telling him what to do. He was aware that once he was taken from his parents when he was a little baby. His and mom have been very particular with who he surrounds himself with. But why did his mom have to be rude by turning off his show. 

“Koel! Pick up your clothes off the stairs!” 

He groaned, stomping towards his door and walked to the staircase. His mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips, staring with a stern look on her face. 

“Why?”

“Koel, I don’t have time for this nonsense.” 

“Why can’t JB do it?”

“Because I said you and their yours.” 

Alice tried her best not to lose her patience. Koel Mason has been very difficult lately. She wasn’t looking forward to his teenage years. FP and her had to play good cop and bad cop. 

“Mister, get down here now!” Koel sticks up his tongue.

“No!”

“Koel Mason! Get down here now!”

Koel sighed, giving up.” Fine.” 

Alice watched as her son came down the steps, leaned down and picked up his clothes with a grunt before heading back to his room. She then heard the door slam closed. Ugh! Why is he so disrespectful?

“Koel! You are grounded!”

The door opened,” What?! No that’s not fair!”

“Too bad, you should’ve thought about it before giving an attitude and slamming your bedroom door.” 

Koel groaned,” it’s just a fucking door!”

Alice’s eyes widened when she heard the swear word leave his mouth. She stood in front of him, her face growing less patient by the second. 

“Koel Mason Jones! Hand me your phone now!” Koel growled, storming into his room. 

Alice took the phone, pocketed and spoke again,” I’m getting your father right now.” 

Alice went downstairs, walked around the house. She found FP sitting on the couch. She told him what happened and it wasn’t long before FP made his way up to the boy’s room. No one is going to talk to his wife like that. He didn’t tolerate disrespect of any kind. 


End file.
